I know why the caged bird sings
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Silas has a girlfriend in jail and newborn baby son to take care of on his own. Reviews are welcome.
1. jail

Scene 1: The Bowtin's house

(The phone rings and Silas answers the phone)

Silas: Hello, who is this?

Nurse: I am a nurse that is calling from the hospital

Silas: How may I help you today, ma'am?

Nurse: Is your name Silas Bowtin?

Silas: Yes, my name is indeed Silas Bowtin

Nurse: A prisoner by the name of Zoey Broderick was admitted into the hospital. Zoey had been complaining of having extreme painful contractions. She gave me your phone number hoping I could get in touch with you.

Silas: I thank you for the update

Nurse: I will talk to you later, goodbye

Silas(hanging up the phone): goodbye

Nancy(walking into the kitchen): Who was on the phone?

Silas(putting on his jacket): A nurse from the hospital called me

Nancy: So what?

Silas: I have to go to the hospital right now because Zoe is in labor

Nancy: It is very possible for Zoe to get raped in jail. Are you sure that the baby is yours and not another man's baby?

Silas: The baby was definitely a surprise, it just happen. I am definitely the baby's father, trust me.

Nancy: I am surprised that they would allow you to be at the hospital for the birth.

Silas: Zoey is black and I know that we are going to have ourselves a biracial baby. I am still going to be apart of my son's life no matter what.

Nancy: You are only eighteen, remember?

Silas: I share a special connection with Zoey because I met her in rehab

Nancy: I give you permission to be with Zoey

Silas(walking out of the front door): Goodbye, mom

Scene 2: The Hospital

(Silas encounters two guards standing out of Zoey's hospital room)

Guard One: Mister, who are you?

Silas: I am Zoey's baby daddy

Guard Two: You better get to Zoey because she is about to drop a baby at any moment

Silas(walking into the room): I thank you for the update

Scene 3: Inside Zoey's hospital room-Zoey is giving birth

Zoey(in the mist of having a contraction): I thank you so much for coming to the hospital

Silas (squeezing Zoey's hand): No problem

Zoey(having another contraction, she screams as she grabs hold of Silas): AHA..AHA..AHA

Silas(holding Zoey very tightly): I'm here for you, Zoe, I am going nowhere

The Obgyn(to Zoey): Zoey, don't push too hard

Zoey: Why not?

The Obgyn: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Zoey(panicky): Will my son be alright?

The Obgyn(trying to pull the baby out of Zoe): Your son will be alright, trust me

Zoey(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

The Obgyn(giving the baby to Zoe to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Zoey

Zoey(sobbing as she holds her son): I love you, my sweet Noel

Silas(crying, he kisses Zoey): I love you

Scene 4: The next day Silas pays a visit to Zoey and baby Noel in jail.

Scene: The Fellowship Room

Zoey(giving Noel to Silas to hold): Do you want to hold the baby?

Silas(holding Noel): Yes of course

Zoey: I wonder who in the world knew that I would be in jail and have a baby

Silas: By the way, how are you holding up?

Zoey: I have enrolled myself in a parenting program

Silas: I am so very proud of you

Zoey: I have very so limited resources here in jail. I don't know how long I can raise Noel on my own.

Silas: You can allow me to keep Noel for once

Zoey: I don't know

Silas: You need to take into consideration Noel's best interest at heart.

Zoey: I already do that sort of thing

Silas: So what is the problem?

Zoey: I don't want Noel to grow up to be a criminal just like me by selling illegal drugs.

Silas: So what is your game plan?

Zoey: I love Noel and yet I know I can't keep him forever. He is better off living with you instead of living with me here in jail. I have terminated my paternal rights if it will make you happy.

(Baby Noel then cooes making Silas and Zoey to laugh for once in their lives)

Scene 5: Six months later-The Bowtin's house-the nursery

(Silas is changing Noel's dirty diaper when a crying Nancy enters the nursery bearing bad news)

Silas(choked up): Whats wrong, mom?

Nancy(crying): I have received word from the jail that Zoey is dead. She had died earlier this morning and she sends her love.

Silas(doubtful): No way

Nancy(still crying): She had breast cancer

Silas(shocked): I never knew that she had breast cancer

Nancy(sobbing): Zoey Ginger Broderick was truly an angel although I didn't like her very much

Silas(crying): I don't know what I am going to do without her

Nancy(embracing Silas): I am sorry for your loss

(Baby Noel then cooes making Silas and Nancy smile for once)


	2. all I want

Song: "All I want" by Kodaline

All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door cause if I could see your face once more I could die a happy man, I'm sure when you said your last goodbye I died a little bit inside, I lay in tears all night alone without you by my side

Zoey: Halfway gone, uncertainty. Season of change and goodbye, hollow delicate bittersweet solemn Autumn. Unavoidable impending birth, genesis. Obvious broken state of the union, one phone call too late, one less open door of communication. Dying slowly, today becomes a passing memory. Back at square one, whatever will history say about us? You bid farewell, but I promise we shall see each other again. Even if fate intervenes, I will always remember you.

But if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody like you oh

Silas: Complete surrender, a time to be tender and yet firm. Sacrificial love offering, hope of a new beginning. One temporary first last breath of life, point of no return. Rapid transition, inevitable collision, silence in the absence of noise. Momentary glee, eternal internal contentment. Liberation, learning to let you go and moving forward.

See you brought out the best of me, apart of me I've never seen, you took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens

Zoey: Delirium, enigma, living in a fantasy. I cherish what used to be and what is yet to come. Visualize the future, but stay in this present moment with me. Enchanted muse, rusty dying sunset. The bride of Christ, intangible mesmerizing beauty. Glowing emerald city, off you go to elsewhere. Slipping away, who knew you would be gone for good today. Please wake me up inside because I am blind to reality. Earthquake, lingering heartache, excruciating unexplainable circumstance. Vertex of no return, eternal passion, necessary one small sacrifice. Dreamy dovelike brown eyes, you are the dawn in this world of darkness.

But if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody whoa

Silas: Magical enchantment, a real life fairytale story. Gift of pure happiness, immortal strength. Candle of burning desire, an internal bonfire. Love does exist. Open up your eyes and your heart. Victorious, peace overcomes violence. Even if you lack common sense, please handle me with gentleness.

if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody like you

Zoey: Sacred devotion, an unearthly passion. Companionship, raging fire, endless desire. Deep secret restless obsession, a star-crossed romance. Winter's solace, newborn hope.


	3. Sad, beautiful, tragic

Song: "Sad Beautiful Tragic" by Taylor Swift

Long handwritten note deep in your pocket words how little they mean when they're a little too late

Silas: A smile in the night sky, silver crescent moon. Magical enchantment, I am fascinated by you. Life in outer space, exceptionally bright celestial light. Aurora, hold on tight to this twilight. Extraordinary heavenly phenomena, a temporary enjoyment. Radiant afterglow, true love waits.

I stood right by the tracks your face in a locket good girls hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait

Zoey: Purity, untouchable childish innocence. Radiant bride to be, excited lady in waiting, a modern day Virgin Mary. Lovely young maiden, please wait for true love. Ordinary plain Jane, you are beautiful from the inside out. Vulnerable opened heart, exhale and inhale God's love until prince charming comes around.

We had a beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair

Silas: Sleepwalking through life, long for something more. Empathetic kind eyes, easily broken joy. Paper dollhouse, imaginary sweet bliss, sanctuary of pipe dreams. Optimism overshadows pessimism, the reality of a situation. Dying slowly is this hope of mine. Ever the same, home is wherever I rest in peace. After all this time, my faith remains shaken. The best is yet to come for me. Heaven is a state of mind. Even though I am blind, I believe I will see daylight again someday. No matter what your tough love never dies. Amazing, God's grace and mercy gets me back on the right track.

In dreams I meet you in long conversation, we both wake in lonely beds and different cities and time is ticking a sweet summer race in you and you've got your demons and darling they all look like me

Zoey: Stuck at the crossroads of life, endless black magic. Pleasurable pain, a tragic fairytale romance. Rocky road to nowhere, an awkward moment of silence. Temporarily disconnected internet and telephone lines, excuses and broken promises. A senseless unnecessary massacre of pretty roses, repetitive cycle of lies and heartbreaks. Echoes of what could've should've would've been, damaged heavenly goods, red bleeding hearts. ON the brink of extinction, a loss interest in everything. Precious, estranged and distant friends of mine look toward elsewhere for solace. Shine on, divine celestial sunlight.

We had a beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair

Silas: Stuck back at square one, I am caught up in limbo. Staying strong is hard to do sometimes. Time proves how loyal you are to me. Even in separation, I still think about you. Restless ongoing effort, always keeping my heart open for you. Support me and I will cheer you on in return. Everpresent hope, friends forever, we will stay today and tomorrow. Forgiveness, this is my love offering to you. Open your eyes and you will know the truth. Realm of heavenly light, tangible pieces of a dying dream.

Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting, silence, this train runs off its tracks, kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen, hang up, give up, for the life of us, we can't get it back

Zoey: Black and blue flames, longsuffering patience. Easily shakable faith, everlasting mind games. Damaged goods, excuses and broken promises. an inevitable unforeseen letdown, your negligence. Freewill directs you elsewhere. Anger eats me up inside because I have been disrespected. Lights off, goodnight and goodbye for now. Laughter gives me the strength to move forward and embrace tomorrow. Eventually things begin to turn around for me. Nomore scars, tears, regrets or grudges.

A beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful

Silas: Music box of many secrets, a childish faith. Graceful mirth, infant innocence, curiosity. Heaven on earth, imminent rebirth. Love's resurrection, dawn of destiny.

What we had a beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair, we had a beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair

Zoey: Pleasurable pain, raindrops from heaven. Inner reflection, silence in the absence of music. Momentary peaceful deep sleep, unexpected sudden great awakening. Spiritual breakthrough, elation, redemption. Evergrowing flowers, nevertheless superpowers. Everlasting blue skies, vital signs of life. Early Christmas presents, rainbows and sunshine.

Silas: Born with wings, resurrected hope. Exhale and inhale freedom, angel of the womb. Temporary gift of life, heroic sacrificial lamb of God. Eternal odyssey of the mind, northeastern wind, an era of great changes and new opportunities. Inevitable roadblocks, visible blue skies. Everlasting spirit of surrender, please help me to stay content


	4. My sweet darling

Silas' p.o.v

A familiar state

Neverending peaceful tranquility

God protects me and provides for me twenty four seven

Surrender is all that is left in me

Time shows me your true colors

Always stuck at the crossroads, my heart is left there to bleed

The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know

Even if you have lost your way, I got you

Never say never, my sweet darling

Dearly beloved muse of mine, a daily source of inspiration

Everyday's miraculous small wonder

Recaptured creative imagination of mine


	5. Illuminating light

Zoey's p.o.v

Simple boring tranquility

Land of dreams

Oasis

We are back on the right track

I am stuck with you forever

Love paints the sky blue instead of black

Lost within paradise

Illuminating light

Hope's serene smiling face

Temporary solace

Reachable divine chosen destination

A spirit of surrender and contentment

Genesis

Indescribable blessed assurance

Calmness


	6. New unknown surroundings

Silas' p.o.v

Evolving paradise

New unknown surroundings

Just give me a chance to start all over again

Ongoing scenario

You breakthrough into me

One small victory

Unity

Redeemable joy

It has been nice knowing you

Rivers of compassion

Indescribable special connection

Stand by me and I won't let you fall

Acquaintance

Futuristic potential companion of mine

Erase the lies that you have been told

Enlightenment transforms your frown into smile

Lift me up and I will offer you peace as a gift


	7. Elation

Zoey's p.o.v

Beloved twilight

Rebirth in the aftermath of death

Extremely painful necessary sacrifice, learning how to surrender

Ave Maria, hallelujah, my swansong

The passion of the Christ

His glorious crucifixion and resurrection

Infinite atonement

Redemption

Steadfast faith

The thirst for something much more greater

Ode to labor pains and parenthood

Priceless good wholesome fun

Running to and from the battlefield

A ghost lost in time

Your lost love, a gift of life

One sacred medal of honor, a pretty purple heart

Unsung hero, you are the apple of God's eye


End file.
